Traveling to Jogjakarta
by Miwa Mitsuko
Summary: Bertengkar dengan pacar, mendapat perlakuan buruk dari dosen, Kagome berusaha untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya dengan pergi berlibur ke Jogjakarta. Bersama dengan Sango, ia pergi ke beberapa tempat di Jogjakarta dan perlahan-lahan melupakan kesulitannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Traveling to Jogjakarta**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Tipe : Friendship**

**Character : Kagome, Sango and Miroku**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Hoho sekarang fic ke 10 ku muncul. Awalnya aku bingung mau nambahin cerita atau enggak. Tapi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini. Sesuai dengan pengalamanku pergi Jogjakarta. Tapi, sebenernya itu hanya poin. Lainnya saya jabarkan dengan imajinasi sendiri. Okey! Enjoy!**

Hai! Namaku Higurashi Kagome. Saat ini sedang mengalami masa sulit. Pertama bertengkar dengan pacarku kemudian mendapat perlakuan buruk dari para dosen di kampus. Hm, lengkap sudah penderitaanku!

Apa yang akan kulakukan untuk mengisi liburan yang rasanya tiada akhir ini? Oh ya, kemarin kudengar Sango akan pergi berlibur ke Jogjakarta di Indonesia. Kebetulan, dia hanya pergi sendiri jadi kurasa aku akan ikut dengannya. Oke sudah dipituskan! Aku akan pergi ke Jogjakarta. Sekalian untuk cuci mata.

**Traveling to Jogjakarta - Chapter 1**

**Jogjakarta and Borobudur**

Suasana di bandara _Adi Sucipto_ ramai pagi itu. Kulirik jam tanganku. Sekarang baru pukul 7.45 Namun sepagi buta yang dingin bagaikan es ini sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangat orang-orang untuk berpergian kemanapun alam membawa mereka. Sama sepertiku yang terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju gate 1. Baik coba sedikit kuceritakan kejadian malam tadi yang heboh.

_Malam ini-di kamarku_

_Suara beker bagaikan gajah menjerit membuatku terpaksa untuk bangun dari mimpiku yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Belum lagi suara deringan ponselku yang memaksaku untuk membuka mataku yang berat bagaikan ditindih jerapah. Akhirnya, dengan paksa dan berat hati, kubuka mataku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kuraih ponselku kemudian mengangkatnya._

_"Halow?" Jawabku ogah-ogahan._

_Terdengar suara perempuan yang sudah sangat kukenal berkicau dari seberang ["Kagome!] Teriaknya._

_"Oh! Ohayou Sango-chan. Ada apa nih, pagi-pagi?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau._

_Terdengar Sango-chan mendengus ["Sekarang masih malam. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau belum bersiap?"] Tanya Sango-chan dari seberang dengan nada cemas._

_Aku membalasnya "Bersiap-siap untuk apa Sango-chan?" Tanyaku layaknya itik kehilangan induk._

_["Kita akan ke Jogjakarta hari ini bukan? Kagome sahabatku yang pikun?"]_

_"Oh ya," Balasku males-malesan. Aku terdiam sejenak "Oh ya! Aku lupa! Jam berapa sekarang ini?" Tanyaku mulai cemas. Aku berteriak cemas sendiri di kamar._

_Sango kembali mendengus dari seberang ["Ya ampun, Kagome-chan? Ada apakah gerangan yang membuatmu melupakan semua rencana yang kau susun sendiri?"]_

_Ini benar-benar gawat ["Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu bersiap. Aku akan menunggumu di bandara"] Setelah itu aku meng-iyakan dan menutup telepon._

_Dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran, aku melempar ponselku kemudian berlari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat, kubasuh tubuhku dengan air dingin sampai aku menggigil. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengambil tas ranselku kemudian mengisi ransel dengan barang-barang setengah penting dan mengambil koperku yang berada di sebelah lemari._

_Setelah itu, aku berlari ke ruang makan dan mengambil sehelai roti kemudian bersiap pergi ke bandara._

**Narita Internasional Airport**

"Sango-_chan_!" Panggilku. Orang yang kumaksud berbalik menunjukkan sepasang mata hitam legam yang menakutkan.

Sango-chan berjalan dengan berat hati dan penuh emosi. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit "Kau tau, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya di depan mataku.

Aku tertawa berat "Aku tau. Aku tau" Balasku minta ampun "Ya sudah, ayo sekarang lebih baik kita _check in_ saja!" Saranku. Sango masih menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Oke, temanku satu ini memang menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Kami mengantri untuk _check in_. Setelah selesai, kami pergi ke ruang tunggu. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya kami semua dipersilahkan untuk memasuki pesawat.

Kami duduk di kursi _3A _dan _3B_. Sesaat para penumpan memasuki pesawat dan lama-kelamaan mulai terisi. Saat hendak _tack off_, para pramugari dan pramugara menjelaskan bagaimana cara menggunakan _seat belt, life vest_ dan alat bantu napas.

Pukul 11.30 AM pesawat akhirnya _tack off_. Mulanya, pesawat berjalan perlahan kemudian lama-kelamaan makin cepat dan akhirnya terbang meninggalkan bandara. Hatiku bersegup kencang saat pesawat meninggalkan daratan.

Pesawat makin lama makin terbang tinggi. Saat sudah tenang, aku melihat keluar jendela. Indah sekali. Pramugari berkata bahwa perjalanan dari Jepang ke Jogjakarta akan memakan waktu 7 setengah jam.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama itu lebih baik kugunakan untuk tidur. Sekedar mengistirahatkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sango menanyakan sesuatu padaku "Ngomong-ngomong, Kagome-_chan_, kamu mau ikut denganku ke Jogjakarta karena apa?" Tanya Sango padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya "Aku ingin cuci mata dan sekedar mencari kebebasan!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kututup mataku dan membiarkan mimpi membawaku.

* * *

Tubuhku serasa diguncangkan. Dengan terpaksa, kubuka mataku kemudian melihat Sango berkata sesuatu padaku "Kagome-_chan_! Cepat lihat ini!" Suruhnya.

Lantas aku menemplok pada jendela. Saat kulihat, kuasah dalam otakku, hanya Ada 2 kata untuk pemandangan ini. Indah sekali! Matahari terbit dari arah Timur. Cahayanya bagaikan tertelan oleh lautan kapas-kapas putih. Di sebelah Barat, terlihat sebuah gunung yang hanya terlihat puncaknya saja.

Sango memberitahuku bahwa gunung itu bernama gunung Salak. Memang jaraknya terlalu jauh dari jarak pesawat ini sekarang. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan gunung itu.

Kemudian semakin dekat dengan Jogjakarta, ada lagi sebuah gunung yang memanjang. Gunung itu bernama, errr oh ya namanya gunung Merapi. Sama seperti tadi, gunung Merapi itu bagaikan ditelan lautan kapas-kapas putih. Benar-benar indah! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini "Sango_-chan!_ Apa kau pernah ke gunung itu? Gunung Merapi itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Tanpa menatapku dan tetap memperhatikan pemandangan 'Luar biasa' itu, ia membalasnya "Tidak! Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke Jogjakarta! Indah sekali ya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk semangat "_Aa_... Jarang bisa melihat seperti ini di Jepang!" Tambahku sambil memperhatikan kembali gunung itu.

Pesawat kami terbang semakin rendah. Kabut-kabut mulai menipis. Mulai terlihat ratusan bahkan ribuan rumah-rumah penduduk di bawah sana. Mereka semua terlihat bagaikan semut dari atas sini. Seperti bermain rumah-rumahan.

Terdengar suara pramugari memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan _landing_. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Mungkin ini karena semangat melihat kota Jogjakarta yang diberitahukan Sango bahwa kota ini sangat indah. Itupun ia mendengarnya dari Miroku yang sudah berada di Jogjakarta sejak seminggu lalu.

"Sango-_chan_, kita sudah sampai kan? Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah keluar dari sini?" Tanyaku semangat dan tidak sabaran. Sango hanya terasenyum kecil padaku.

"Bersabarlah! Kita harus bertemu dengan Miroku dulu. Aku tidak tau seluk-beluk Jogjakarta" Balasnya sambil mengambil tasnya dari kabin.

Setelah mengambil tas kami dari kabin, kami menunggu sampai pintu dibuka. Saat dibuka, semuanya berbondong-bondong keluar dari pesawat. Meski aku senang dan tak sabaran setengah mati, aku berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak bikin malu.

Saat keluar pintu keluar, aku melihat Sango melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seseorang. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata ada Miroku berdiri di antara tiang penyangga di dekat Sango berdiri "Miroku!" Panggil Sango semangat.

"Oh, Sango! Kau sudah sampai. Hallo Kagome!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

"Hallo Miroku. Sama siapa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk.

Miroku tertawa kecil "Ya, ada seorang temanku. Dia dari Jogjakarta. Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali sampai!" Jelasnya sambil mencari temannya itu.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam berjalan mendekati kami "Yo!" Balasnya ramah. Yaaa meskipun tidak terlalu ramah untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali kenal "_Konichiwa_!" Balasnya lagi.

Aku memiringkan kepala "Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikannya. Ia mengenakan kaus oblong merah dan celana jins. Kemudian sepasang sandal jepit

Dengan tampang datar ia menatapku "Apakah kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?" Tanyanya balik dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku mendengus kesal. Karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, akhirnya aku menjawab "Tidak!" Jawabku percaya diri.

Ia mentapku sekilas kemudian berkata "Sama sepertiku yang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang!" Balasnya dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Aku memirinkan kepala dengan kening berkerut.

Miroku yang menyadari kebingunganku, menyampiriku "Katanya dia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang!" Jelas Miroku "Tapi sebenarnya dia bisa berbicara Jepang namun setengah-setengah!" Lanjut Miroku lagi.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku berkali-kali tanda mengerti. Kemudian, Sango menghampiri kami "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul kami berdua-aku dan Miroku-

Miroku meng-iyakan kemudian kami menuju mobil yang dibawakan oleh Miroku dan temannya itu.

"Kita pergi ke candi Borobudur dulu?" Tanya laki-laki misterus itu kepada kami setelah kami semua sudah _stand by_ di dalam mobil. Kali ini tampaknya ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang agak tersendat namun bagus.

Candi Borobudur? Apakah itu adalah bangunan yang termasuk 7 keajaiban dunia yang kubaca di buku? Apapun itu pokoknya pasti keren!

"Ya! Sekarang lebih baik kesana!" Jawab Sango semangat. Ia sampai setengah berdiri dari bangkunya. Entah kenapa sifat dia ini selalu berubah.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku ikutan berkicau "Boleh tuh! Aku udah penasaran! Gimana kalau sekarang kita ke sana? Pasti menarik!" Kataku tak kalah semangat dan heboh.

Teman Miroku itu tersenyum melihat sikap kami "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke sana!" Katanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik lagi "Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Irwan Kusuma!" Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya yang terlambat, ia kembali mengemudi.

* * *

Wooaaaaaa

Sekali lagi aku dibuat kagum dan kaget. Candi Borobudur yang dikatakan Sango itu jauh lebih besar dari apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku "_Sugoi_!" Kataku sambil melihat bangunan yang super duper besar itu. Aku berlari setelah melewati gerbang masuk. Setelah melewati gerbang, aku melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Pohon terbesar yang pernah aku lihat.

"Namanya pohon Beringin!" Sahut seseorang di sampingku dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Aku menoleh. Irwan Kusuma berdiri di sampingku "Pohonnya besar kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian mengagumi pohon besar itu.

"Ayo! Kita jalan lagi! Kita harus berfoto saat sampai sana!" Kata Sango sambil menunjuk ke arah Candi Borobudur.

Kami banyak berfoto di sini. Mulai dari tingkat candi yang paling bawah sampai yang paling atas. Aku diberitahu bahwa ini tercipta pada zaman kuno. Diperhatikan berkali-kali pun aku masih terkesima. Bangunan ini benar-benar luar biasa besar dan indah.

"Kagome-_chan_! Ayo kita berfoto di sini!" Ajak Sango sambil memberikan kameranya pada Miroku.

Benda-benda yang mengisi bangunan ini disebut _Stupa_. Nama yang unik. Aku dan Sango berdiri di antara salah satu stupa di tingkat kedua.

Kami menaiki lebih tinggi sampai tingkat paling atas. Kami banyak foto-foto. Ada yang saat aku memeluk salah satu stupa, saat bersama Sango melompat di sekitar stupa dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya seru deh!

Sehabis puas berfoto-foto di candi, kami akan pergi ke Solo. Di jalan keluar dari candi, kami melewati pasar. Hm.. Sebenarnya gak bisa dibilang pasar sih, cuman banyak orang berjualan barang-barang unik. Lucu-lucu. Aku sempat membeli replika candi. Bagus banget gak tahan klo gak beli.

Masih banyak lai benda-benda lucu lainnya. Namun, aku tidak bisa membelinya sekarang, hanya akan membuang-buang uang, kata Miroku santai padaku saat kami sudah melewati segumbulan pedagang itu.

* * *

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Solo. Irwan menyetir, Miroku duduk di depan dan aku juga Sango duduk di belakang. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam kami menaiki mobil menuju Solo.

Badanku sakit semuaaa! Duduk di mobil selama berjam-jam bikin badanku sakit semua. Pungguku sakit, leherku sakit lututku pegel. Aduuh dan ngeselinnya lagi sampe Solo cuma untuk makan. Heeiisss! Kenapa gak makan di Jogjakarta aja sih?

Setelah makan, kami kembali ke mobil dan akhir kami pergi ke _villa _kami. Tapi, saat pulang badanku cukup nyaman dan tidak sakit-sakit. Saat sampai ke _villa_, aku langsung turun "Akhirnyaaaa! Bebas! Tapi badanku masih sakit semua!" Kesalku sambil me-_relax _kan tubuhku.

Sango tertawa terbahak "Hahah aduh Kagome-_chan_! Tubuhku juga sakit semua. Tapi sekarang kita sudah bebas" Lanjut Sango sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dingin ya?" Tanyaku sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Ya di sini sangat dingin! Bahkan airnya dingin banget" Kata Irwan sambil mengeluarkan kunci _villa_.

Kami mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ruangannya cukup besar. Dindingnya berwarna krem. Di bagian sebelah kanan terdapat sofa dan meja. Di sampingnya terdapat dapur. Di bagian kiri ruangan terdapat 3 ruang tidur.

Aku menentukan ruang tidurku berada di paling kiri. Lantas aku membawa semua barang-barangku dan membawanya menuju kamar. Awalnya aku meletakkan tas-tasku di bagian kiri ruangan kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

_I'm so tired_

Hari pertama telah usai. Badanku benar-benar kelelahan dan encok. Berjalan seharian penuh bikin badanku seperti di injek gajah bengkak. Tapi... Aku tidak menyesal bahkan puas. Setelah selesai dan puas-puas berada di Candi Borobudur, kami menuju Solo untuk makan siang. Perjalanan memakan waktu 2 sampai 3 jam. Selama perjalanan aku tidak berhenti mengeluh tubuhku sakit semua. Aku sampai mengomel kenapa jika ingin makan saja sampai jauh-jauh ke Solo.

Tapi, Sango malah menasihatiku _'__Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengeluh kenapa tidak kembali saja ke Jepang?__'_ Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti pengusiran.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pergi menjunu _villa_ kami, Alma di Kaliurang. Begitulah yang dikatakan Irwan padaku. Saat memasuki dan pembagian kamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Brrr dingin banget! Bahkan lebih dingin dari pada menggunakan AC. Sepertinya aku akan menggigil kedinginan. Aku beranjak dari kasur kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

Saat air di bak mengenai wajahku, aku kedinginan seperti merasakan air di kutub utara. Gilaa dingin banget. Udara dingin, air dingin? Bisa-bisa aku gak tahan meski cuma sehari! Tapi demi menghilangkan kejenuhanku, aku akan bertahan sampai saatnya aku kembali ke Jepang dan berurusan dengan _mereka_.

Seusai membasuh wajah, -meski sebenarnya tidak jadi- Aku mengambil jaket dari ranselku kemudian mengenakannya. Di kamarku hanya ada sebuah kasur tipe _king bed_, dua buah sofa, sebuah meja kecil, dan sebuah TV. Ada juga aksesoris kecil lainnya seperti cermin dan sebuah pengharum ruangan yang tampaknya sudah rusak. Selesai melihat-lihat kamar, aku keluar kamar dan menghampiri Sango yang tengah membaca majalah.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya "Apa yang kau baca, Sango-_chan_?" Tanyaku sambil melihat _cover_ majalah dari bawah.

Sango menurunkan majalahnya kemudian melihat _cover_nya "Majalah Network. Tampaknya ini memberi tau jadwal televisi!" Jelas Sango sambil memberikan majalah itu padaku.

Kubuka majalah itu. Erk! Aku tidak mengerti. Ini ditulis dengan bahasa Indonesia… Kurasa. Jadi, karna tidak mengerti akhirnya aku hanya membolak-balik majalah itu tanpa membaca isinya.

Akhirnya, sisa hari itu, kami habisi dengan beristirahat di _villa_. Kami makan malam di _villa_. Hanya sekedar makan mie goreng. Enak! Itu komentarku saat memakan mie goreng itu. Rencananya, aku hendak tidur lebih cepat karena aku sudah sangat lelah. Tapi, kenyataannya, aku malah tidur jam 12 malam karena keasyikan main laptop, _chattingan_ dengan temanku.

Karena masih memiliki kesadaran diri, akhirnya aku menutup laptopku kemudian tidur di kamarku karena saat itu aku berada di ruang depan.

* * *

Tubuhku serasa seperti diguncangkan. Makin lama, guncangan itu semakin , kubuka paksa mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat ada sepasang mata hitam menatapku penuh semangat. Aku tahu pemilik mata itu. Kuraih ponsel di sebelahku dan melihat di bagian depan. Pukul 6 pagi. Untuk apa ia membangunkanku sepagi ini? "_Ohayou,_ Sango-_chan_. Ada apa?" Tanyaku lemas.

Kulihat wajahnya berseri-seri. Ada apa sepagi ini sampai ia sesenang ini? "Kagome-_chan_! Ayo kita jalan pagi. Mengitari sekitar bukit ini!" Sahutnya senang. Ia sampai menarik-narik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku sampai aku kedinginan setengah mati. Padahal aku sudah mengenakan jaket. Tapi sama saja. Dinginnya gak ketulungan.

"Sepagi dan sedingin ini? Tidak! Tidak Sango-_chan!_ Kau mau membunuhku?" Tolakku sambil kembali tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena Sango sekarang malah menarik-narik jaketku. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak menyerah. Ia menarik bantal yang ada di kepalaku kemudian kembali menarik jaketku. Oke! Aku sudah muak.

Aku beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurku "Baiklah! Baiklah! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" Kataku kesal. Sango hanya cengar-cengir menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak istitrahat. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku dengan air yang super duper dingin itu.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke luar kamar untuk mengambil gelas dan minum air mineral. Aku kembali menuju kamarku dan merebahkan tubuku kembali ke atas kasur. Sango yang kebetulan masih bertengger di kamarku kembali mengguncangkanku "Oke! Oke! Ayo kita pergi!" Kataku mulai frustasi. Benar-benmar deh. Berhadapan dengannya bener-bener bikin naik darah.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku kemudian mengenakan sandal dan berjalan keluar _villa_.

* * *

Aku menyesali tindakanku yang tidak menetapkan dan memilih untuk ikut Sango berjalan di antara dinginnya udara.

Aku merapatkan jaketku pada tubuhku. Angin pagi yang dingin itu, berhembus sampai menusuk tulangku. Aku sampai melihat asap putih keluar dari mulutku. Helaian-helaian rambutku menari-nari di udara karena tertiup angin "Waah! Dingin sekali ya, udaranya?" Kata Sango sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang membeku.

Aku mendengus kesal "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Betapa dinginnya di sini?" Balasku galak. Sepertinya Sango sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kataku atau memang sengaja tidak mau dengar? Aah orang satu itu memang menyebalkan.

Kami terus berjalan sampai menemukan patung kera. Pada patung itu terdapat banyak sekali kera. Kami berfoto di samping patung kera itu. Bahkan aku diberi tau bahwa nama patung itu patung monyet.

Setelah puas bermain di sana, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa. Saat kembali, aku diberitau oleh Irwan bahwa siang nanti, kami akan pergi ke Bukit Plawangan dan Tlogo Putri. Awalnya aku dengar Miroku berkata pasir. Aku bingung apa maksudnya.

Beberapa jam sebelum pergi, kami menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bermalas-malasan. Awalnya, sesampai di villa, kami sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku mandi. Kembali berhadapan dengan air yang sedingin es di kutub itu. Aku sampai berkali-kali loncat di kamar mandi setiap aku mengguyurkan segayung air. Rasanya benar-benar seperti berada di kutub.

Sehabis mandi, aku tiduran di kasur dan menonton tv. Tapi percuma saja. Aku tidak mengerti setiap kalimat yang dikatakan. Maka aku memutuskan untuk membuka laptopku dan _chattingan_ dengan teman. Tapi sialnya, sinyala abal. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membuka internet. Karena pasrah dengan keadaan, akhirnya, aku meminja _NDS _milik Sango yang isinya sama sekali gak ada bagusnya.

Tapi karena bosan dan tidak tau mau ngapain, akhirnya aku pasrah dengan memainkan _games _di _NDS _milik Sango.

Setelah setengah jam bermain, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan makan siang. Kebetulan ada mie goreng di dapur. Tapi, aku harus memasak sebelum makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sango keluar dari kamar dan bergabung makan siang denganku.

"Masak apa, Kagome-_chan_?" Tanya Sango sambil membuka plastik putih di samping tempat cuci piring.

"Mie.. Goreng!" Balasku sambil melihat bungkus mie yang tadi kurobek.

Sango mengeluarkan sebungkus juga. Tampaknya ia ingin memasak "Aku ikut ya? Aku sudah lapar!" Balasnya sambil merobek plastiknya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Tentu! Kau bisa gunakan setelah aku selesai!" Balasku sambil memasukkan mie yang keras itu ke dalam wajan berisi air mendidih.

Setelah beberapa saat, mie yang kumasak selesai dan kemudian aku memakannya. Begitu pula dengan Sango.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami selesai makan siang dan saat itulah Miroku dan Irwan kembali "Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanyaku begitu mereka masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan barang bawaan mereka ke atas meja "Banyak sekali bawaannya!" Tambahku lagi sambil melihat ke dalam plastik yang mereka bawa.

Miroku duduk di samping Sango "Kami berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan. Tampaknya kalian sudah makan siang!" Kata Miroku sambil mengambil sebungkus biskuit dari dalam plastik kemudian memakannya.

"Kami juga membeli 2 bungkus makanan. Syukurlah kalian sudah membuat makanan. Jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan kalian makan!" Tambah Irwan dengan wajah datar menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak bosen-bosennya membuatku marah.

"Makan apa kamu?" Tanyaku padanya setelah melihat sesuatu seperti _tofu _terdapat pada mangkoknya.

Ia mengamati makanannya sekilas kemudian menyuap sesendok "Baso Tahu!" Balasnya setelah menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya.

"Baso tahu?" Aku melongo. Satu lagi terdapat nama yang unik. Irwan mengangguk.

"Iya! Baso tahu! Itu makanan umum di sini dan daerah lain!" Balasnya. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Aku mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makanku. Kata Irwan dan Miroku, kami akan pergi ke 2 tempat setelah ini. Katanya sih ke Tlogo Putri dan Bukit Merapi. Waaah namanya unik. Pasti tempatnya menarik. Aku akan membuat banyak kenangan di sana!

**TBC**

**Wohooo chapter 1 selesai. Nah, gimana? Bagus? Klo bagus syukur.**

**Gk usah byk bacot saya dan kita akan bertemu di chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traveling to Jogjakarta**

**Yeaaaaah chapter 2 update berbarengan dengan chapter 1. Cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 2 alias chapter ini. Semoga cerita ini menghibur anda-anda semua. Saya akan sangat merasa tersanjung kalau reader-reader sekalian suka cerita saya. Oke gak usah banyak bacot lagi dan langsung saja ke cerita. Enjoy everyone. Don't like don't read.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tlogo Putra-Bukit Merapi-The cloud ocean**

Ada yang mengatakan pada kalian kalau bahwa berpergian ke tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi atau liat itu menyenangkan? Jawabannya adalah tidak dari Higurashi Kagome alias saya. Yaaa meskipun hal itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan! Haduu kata-kataku gak nyambung banget.

Sekarang kami semua, -Sango-aku-Miroku-Irwan, sedang memberesi barang-barang kami. Ternyata memang tidak menyenangkan kalau hanya empat hari. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk menjelajahi kota Jogjakarta yang kubilang unik ini. Setelah memberesi dan memasukkan baju kotor dan barang-barang lain alias oleh-oleh sudah masuk ke dalam koper, aku memberesi berbagai barang yang akan kubawa untuk petualangan hari ini.

Meskipun aku hanya membawa jaket yang sudah terpasang di tubuhku sejak tadi malam karena kedinginan layak berada di kutub. Selain itu aku membawa satu botol air minum dan sepasang pakaian ganti. Kami berangkat pukul setengah tiga sore. Pertama kami akan pergi ke bukit merapi.

Kami pergi ke sana menaiki mobil yang disewakan. Hanya perlu waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di lokasi dari villa. Saat sampai sana, udara masih sedingin kutub -lebay banget-. Hanya butuh uang 2 ribu untuk masuk ke sana. Saat memasuki tempat itu, kulihat ada papan bertulis Goa Jepang dan Plawangan menuju kanan. Hm.. Goa Jepang. Kenapa namanya Goa Jepang? Sebuah misteri yang harus dipecahkan!

"Sango-_chaan_!" Teriakku pada Sango yang sedang berbicara dengan Irwan di pintu masuk.

Ia menoleh "_Nanika_?" Balasnya dengan wajah datar. Seperti orang tak niat.

"Ayo kita pergi ke sini?" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah papan yang tadi kubaca.

Sango berjalan mendekatiku "Goa.. Jepang?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kembali papan itu.

"Yup! Aku ingin melihat seperti apa goa itu!" Kataku mantap.

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang "Baiklah! Tapi kita harus bilang pada Irwan dan Miroku dulu!" Ia berteriak memanggil keduanya.

Miroku dan Irwan berjalan mendekati kami "Kalian ingin ke sana? Benar? Jaraknya jauh sekali loo!" Irwan mengingatkan kami berdua. Aku dan Sango. Memangnya ia pikir fisikku tidak kuat?

"Ya! Kami mau ke sana! Tidak papa kan?" Tanyaku semangat dengan waja berbinar-binar.

Irwan menghela napas "Baiklah! Kami akan ikut! Tapi, kalau sudah capek bilang aja. Nanti kita langsung balik!" Irwan mengingatkan kami.

"Aku tidak akan capek!" Balasku sombong.

_Yees! Let's Go! This is our adventure!_

_._

_._

Hm.. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku saat kubilang aku tidak akan lelah. Buktinya, sekarang baru sepuluh menit berjalan menaiki tangga-tangga itu aku sudah lelah. Kakiku pegal semua. Tapi, demi memenuhi rasa keingintahuan ku, aku akan berjuang dan bertahan.

Tapi dilihat-lihat, gunung ini tinggi sekali yaa. Hampir sama seperti gunung Fuji tidak ya? Sepertinya sama. Kami berempat masih terus mendaki. Semakin lama kami semakin tinggi. Maksudku yaa mendaki semakin tinggi. Tak kusangka udara mulai menghangat. Kubuka jaketku kemudian mengikatnya di sekeliling pingganggu.

Kami sudah menemukan 4 kolam amfibi. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu percaya juga karena bentuknya seperti guci saja. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan sehabis melewati kolam ke-4, kami menemukan persimpangan. Sango sudah kelelahan dan udara semakin panas. Ia duduk di bangku di bawah sebuah pohon kecil.

"Kau sudah lelah, Sango-_chan_?" Tanyaku sambil menghampirinya di 3 anak tangga bawah. Ia masih mengatur napasnya. Wajanya memerah. Sudahlah kulanjutkan saja sendiri "Miroku! Kau temani Sango-_chan_ di sini ya? Aku ingin melanjutkannya sendiri!" Balasku kemudian berjalan lagi dari sana. Tidak kupedulikan Miroku yang memanggil namaku. Pokoknya aku akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ini.

Tanpa menunggu siapa-siapa lagi, aku kembali menaiki anak tangga itu berharap akan segera menemukan Goa Jepang. Namun, setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku masih berjalan sedikit ke depan. Perasaanku lama kelamaan juga tidak enak. Sepertinya aku sedikit merinding. Ya iyalah diliat saja semakin ke dalam suasananya semakin tegang dan sedikit agak gelap karena cahaya tertutup banyak pohon.

Setelah melihat sebuah batu yang pecah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Di jalan kembali -kira-kira setengah perjalanan dari persimpangan- aku melihat Irwan "Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan

"Tentu saja menyusulmu!" Katanya sambil mengatur napas "Ayo cepat kita kembali! Sango dan Miroku sudah menunggu!" Ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Iih.. Apaan sih urusannya?

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Irwan. Aku berjalan melewatinya tidak peduli ia yang tertinggal di belakangku. Tapi ternyata aku tidak tega. Kutunggu dia untuk mengatur napasnya baru kami turun ke bawah menyusul Sango dan Miroku. Beberapa ratus meter dari persimpangan, aku melihat Sango dan Miroku sedang duduk di bangku "Ayo kita turun!" Sahutku kepada keduanya.

Keduanya meng-iyakan kemudian kami semua turun diikuti Irwan di belakang mereka. Tampaknya Sango sudah baik-baik saja, soalnya ia suda terlihat lebih segar.

Turun jauh lebih mudah. Tapi harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir atau keseleo. Sekali kau terpeleset atau salah menginjak pijakan, kau akan jatuh dan menjadi benda tak berbentuk. Saat perjalanan kembali, kulihat masih banyak orang yang naik ke atas. Bahkan ada yang sedang merekam. Merekam apa mereka? Di kaki bukit ini merekam? Gila apa mereka?

Setelah sudah sampai di bawah, aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan ke sekitar. Aku berjalan menuju taman tempat untuk menikmati pemandangan merapi. Betapa malangnya diriku, saat aku kembali dari taman, aku meliat sebuah papan. Kutanyakan pada Irwan apa tulisannya ternyata itu adalah jalan pintas untuk samapi lebih cepat ke goa Jepang. Kenapa hari ini sial sekali?

Aku depresi kemudian berlari melewati pos utama dan meloncat 2 anak tangga sekaligus turun dari tempat itu kemudian berlari ke mobil. Aaah.. enak! Udara sudah menghangat. Aku setengah berlari menuju mobil dan menunggu cukup lama sampai semuanya sampai ke mobil. Setelah semua sudah berada di dalam mobil, Irwan kembali menyetir mobil meninggalkan bukit merapi.

"Jangan nyalakan AC!" Kataku kepada Irwan yang hendak menyalakan pendingin mobil "Kita buka saja kacanya!" Setelah berkata itu, aku membuka kaca. Dingin banget! Lebih dingin dari pada menggunakan AC. Keputusan yang buruk telah kulakukan.

Aku bingung saat Irwan menelusuri jalan menuju villa "Kita mau kembali ke hotel?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah jalan. Irwab tidak menjawab. Aku mendengus kesal. Di depan ada patung monyet. Bukannya ke kanan, tapi dia ke kiri "Kita mau kemana?" Irwan tidak menjawab lagi.

"Kita akan ke Tlogo Putri!" Jawab Miroku menggantikan Irwan. Tlogo Putri? Apa itu?

Irwan terus menyetir menelusuri jalan-jalan yang sempit itu. Aku tidak memperatikan malahan hanya menerawang melihat aspal. Jalan yang sempit, di dalam hutan, dan saat sore menjelang malam. Haah teringat lagi deh. Masalah menyebalkan itu.

"-_chan_! Kagome-_chan_!" Kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Kutoleh kepalaku. Sango.

Aku berbalik malas "_Nanika_?" Tanyaku dengan wajah bete.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil "Marah ya?" Tanya Sango sekali lagi.

Aku berhenti tertawa "Tidak! Apa alasanku untuk marah padamu?" Sango hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu, ia kembali diam. Aneh, setelah kembali dari merapi dia menjadi pendiam.

Irwan menyetir melewati beberapa desa sampai pada akhirnya sampai pada sebua tempat yang cukup luas. Aku meliat beberapa kendaraan yang mirip mobil namun atasnya terbuka. Ingin dibilang mobil sepertinya bukan. Ingin dibilang yang lain aku tak punya ide "Ayo turun!" Kata Irwan pada kami. Lantas kami semua turun dari mobil. Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku diam bersender di badan mobil sedangkan Irwan, Miroku dan Sango mengunjungi seseorang di tengah daerah yang luas itu membicarakan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Irwan kembali dengan membawa seseorang. Siapa dia?

"Dia yang akan membawa kita keliling tempat ini. Kau sudah penasaran kan? Terlihat sekali di wajahmu yang berbinar-binar itu!" Kata Irwan sambil menuntun kami semua menuju sebua mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan mobil kami "Naiklah! Kita akan pergi menggunakan ini. Namanya Jeep" Waaah! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Aku berlari kecil menuju kendaraan bernama jeep itu kemudian berdiri di samping jeep dan meloncat-loncat kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam sekarang. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh pemandu untuk naik ke jeep, aku pertama kali yang meloncat naik seperti orang dikejar setan. Jeep kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang aku tidak tau namanya itu.

Kami pergi melewati desa-desa yang awalnya kami lewati untuk menuju tempat tadi. Selanjutnya terus berjalan sampai kami melewati sebuah jembatan. Di bawah jembatan itu, tidak terlihat adanya sungai. Yang ada hanya beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu batu-batu atau bisa kita bilang material-material. Waduuuh, bisa belajar tentang alam nih. Hihi seru juga.

Aku mengambil satu atau beberapa foto di tempat itu. Setelah selesai berfoto, jeep kembali berjalan dan kami siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Sehabis ini, aku akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah jalur yang sangat unik. Kami melewati jalan yang terbuat dari batu-batu dan pasir. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak sekali tumbuhan dan tanaman liar. Kata Irwan, di sini merupakan tempat kejadian gunung meletus yang memakan banyak nyawa. Ribuan nyawa. Waah seram sekali.

Letusan yang terjadi di sini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Sekitar ribuan nyawa dimakan oleh letusan gunung api. Banyak desa yang habis hancur oleh magma letusan. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan betapa menderitanya orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Seluruh harta benda mereka hilang. Banyak anggota keluarga mereka yang meninggal. Bahkan ada yang tidak dapat selamat.

Aku memperhatikan jalan yang kami lewati. Semakin lama, jalanan semakin banyak terdapat bebatuan menyebabkan jalan kami bergoyang-goyang. Aku dan Sango menjulukinya "Jalan roker" karena saat kami melewati jalan ini seperti kami sedang memainkan music roker. Unik banget.

"Hei! Hei! Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanyaku pada Irwan yang duduk di depan bersama pemandu.

Irwan masih melihat ke depan. Entah ia mendengarkan atau tidak "Di sini kita akan mengunjungi empat macam kali. Pertama-tama kita akan pergi ke kali yang bernama kali kuning!" Kali kuning? Hm hm beberapa lagi nama yang unik.

Aku tidak membalas perkataan Irwan dan melihat ke depan sambil berdiri. Tubuku bergoyang-goyang ke sana kemari karena jalanan roker itu. Hahaha memikirkannya membuatku ingin tertawa.

Yap, sekarang kami sudah sampai ke kali Kuning. Di kali Kuning ada sungai yang airnya mengalir dikit. Jalan-jalan di sini juga banyak sekali material-material bekas letusan gunung. Hm di sini kami tidak banyak berfoto. Tapi, Sango menerorku seperti seorang penjahat untuk berfoto dengannya. Haduh, aku lupa dengan sifatnya yang juga tukang penasaran sepertiku. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku juga hampir mirip dengannya.

Kemudian kami pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Kali Opak. Di tempat ini tidak terlalu terlalu ramai seperti kali Kuning. Sama seperti sebelumnya, di sini banyak sekali material-material. Sango kembali menarikku untuk berfoto dengannya. Bahkan, Miroku dan Irwan juga kena imbas. Sango meneror kami semua hanya karena FOTO! Ya sudah, aku hanya tertawa sedih mengikuti niatnya. Tapi aku suka kok berfoto di tempat yang jarang aku kunjungi.

Selanjutnya Kali Gendel. Yep, namanya yang unik menambah rasa penasaranku. Kalian tau? Beda dengan kali-kali yang lain, kali yang satu ini mempunyai satu hal yang sangaaat hebat sekaligus mengagumkan. Ada sebuah batu yang sangat besar- mungkin sepulu atau lebih kali besar dari manusia – yang menyerupai wajah manusia. Wiii, aku bener-bener kegirangan begitu melihat batu itu.

Kami mengambil waktu yang lebih lama berada di tempat ini. Aku dan Sango mengambil foto lebih banyak dari pada kedua laki-laki itu. Bahkan aku sampai memanjat batu yang besar itu. Pokoknya seru. Aku tidak tau apa aku harus bersikap biasa atau berlebihan "Oooi, Sango-_chan_! Ayo cepat naik!" Sango langsung berlari mendekati batu kemudian memanjatnya sampai sejajar denganku "Miroku! Fotoin kita dong" Kataku pada Miroku yang tenga berbicara pada pemandu kami.

"Mana kameranya?" Tanya Miroku. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari kamera itu.

"Di sini kameranya!" Sango melambai-lambaikan kamera itu. Heh, gimana ya kalau kamera itu kelempar dan jatuh? Di situ banyak lagi fotonya. Kuharap apa yang kuimajinasikan tidak terjadi. Kemudian entah karena aku sedang sial atau memang tempat ini tidak suka padaku, kamera yang dilambai-lambaikan oleh Sango benar-benar terlempar.

Aku membelalakkan mataku "Akh! Kamernya!" Oh no~ Jika kamera itu rusak, semua datanya akan hilang. Termasuk foto-foto saat di Borobudur. Tapi, alam menyelamatkanku. Dengan sigap Irwan langsung menangkapnya. Fiuuh!

"Hei! Kalau pegang kamera yang benar dong!" Protes Irwan. Makasi banyak Irwan. Aku terselamatkan.

Sango hanya tersenyum jahil "Hehe, maaf. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati!" Yah, kuarap apa yang kau katakan itu dapat terwujud. Karena mengingatmu memang orang yang cukup ceroboh.

Setelah puas bermain dan berfoto, kami kembali pergi ke tujuan berikutnya. Kali Adem. Namun, di sini kami tidak berbuat apa-apa selain mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan. Soalnya, sebentar lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul enam dan tempat yang kami kunjungi tadi akan tutup pukul enam sore.

Aku cukup kecewa. Tapi… Banyak hal yang sudah aku ambil dengan foto. Jadi aku sudah puas. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku melewati beberapa kuburan yang diberitahukan Irwan kalau tempat itu adalah kuburan warga yang meninggal akibat peristiwa letusan gunung api. Kemudian, kami juga melewati satu tempat yang tanamannya terkena Wedhus Gembel. Weleh, benar-benar nama yang unik. Selama di sini tidak ada satu pun nama yang kutahu. Semuanya asing di telingaku. Tapi itu justru yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Dan ada satu hal lagi. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahukan kalau kami kembali melewati jalanan roker. Yaa sebenarnta jalan dari kali satu ke kali lainnya memang melewati jalan roker. Oh ya aku sampai lupa. Itu, ada tembok tanah yang sehabis terkena tanah longsor. Tidak parah, hanya tinggi sekitar 3 meter.

Kami kembali lagi ke tempat semula. Hmm perjalanan yang memuaskan sekaligus seru. Kira-kira kapan ya, aku bisa berkunjung ke sini lagi?

Yaaa kapanpun itu, jika aku punya kesempatan aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini lagi.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku. Tubuhku kembali terbalut jaket plus selimut. Sango sudah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Heh, enaknya bisa tidur. Kenapa ya malam ini aku sulit sekali tertidur. Sudahlah, lebi baik aku membuat coklat panas untuk membantuku tidur.

Saat aku keluar kamar, aku meliat Irwan sedang menonton TV "Belum tidur?" Tanyaku padanya sambil menyeduh air panas.

Ia menoleh padaku sedikit kemudian memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada acara di TV "Sebentar lagi!" Jawabnya singkat. Hmp, kenapa sih. Dia kok sepertinya tidak menyukainya, atau.. sebenarnya ia benci padaku? Ah sudahla! Ingat Kagome, kau masih punya kekasih di Jepang. Jangan hanya karena kau sedang bertengkar membuatmu menjadi berpaling pada lelaki lain.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar. Itu di meja ada coklat panas. Jika kau tidak bisa tidur minumlah!" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah meja dapur. Kemudian aku berjalan ke kamar untuk tidur. Tapi, kalau dipikir baik-baik Irwan memang cakep sih. Haduuuh kenapa aku malah jadi mikirin dia? Udalah lebih baik aku tidur.

Selama beberapa saat mataku masih tidak mau diajak kompromi. Maunya membuka terus. Padahal aku sudah lelah. Haaah! Sudahlah pokoknya harus tidur! Karena harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Jepang. Pukul sepuluh pagi kami- Aku, Sango dan Miroku -akan kembali ke Jepang.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu jam berapa aku tertidur pukul berapa, tapi yang penting pagi ini mataku seperti hanya memiliki tenaga sepuluh watt "Kagome-chan! Cepat bangun. Kita harus segera berangkat. Kau memiliki waktu setengah jam jika tidak ingin kami tinggal!" He? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa.

Aku merada ke arah samping di mana aku menaruh jam bekerku. Mataku membelalak lebar saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Pukul setengah delapan pagi! Untuk pergi ke bandara butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam. Sedangkan waktu _check in _adalah dua jam sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Aduuh bagaimana ini? "Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanyaku pada Sango.

"Miroku dan Irwan sedang memasukan barang-barang ke mobil. Sudahlah cepat kau mandi. Makannya di jalan saja biar tak lama!" Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka juga sikat gigi. Tak perlu mandi. Sudah tak ada waktu.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi, kumasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Aku berlari menuju mobil "Kau lama sekali sih?" Protes Irwan.

"Berisik!" Kataku kesal.

Aku kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sango. Setelah yakin aku sudah membawa semua barang-barangku, aku berlari lagi ke mobil kemudian masuk dan kami jalan.

Fiuh! Pagi yang heboh.

.

.

Untung! Kami masih bisa _check in_! Tepat! Kami harus berterima kasih pada Irwan yang sudah membantu kami. Sepertinya pendapatku padanya salah. Aku berjalan mendekari Irwan dan mengulurkan tanganku "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kataku. Irwan mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menjabat tanganku "Atas semua bantuanmu selama kami berada di Jogjakarta. Karena bantuanmu, liburan kami sangat menyenangkan! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Irwan membalas senyumku "Sama-sama! Aku akan menunggu kalian kapan-kapan. Aku juga senang berkeliling dengan kalian!" Sango dan Miroku tersenyum bersama kemudian menjabat tangan Irwan. Miroku memeluk Irwan. Setelah sudah selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kami masuk ke dalam untuk kepulangan kami ke Jepang.

"Kami akan merindukanmu!" Teriakku pada Irwan sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit tersenyum kemudian membalas lambaianku dan aku menyusul Sango dan Miroku yang sudah mendahuluiku.

Aku menyusul keduanya. Sambil berbincang sedikit mengenai perasaan mereka akan meninggalkan kota Jogjakarta yang memiliki banyak misteri. Sedih juga meninggalkan kota ini. Meski ini hanya liburan selama empat hari, banyak kenangan yang kubuat bersama teman-temanku. Kuharap, suatu hari nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke kota ini bersama dengan teman-teman dan keluargaku.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, pesawat sudah hendak untuk lepas landas. Aku memasang sabuk pengamanku kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. Seperti saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini saat sudah cukup tinggi terbang, semua bagaian tertelan lautan kapas. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Gunung Salak dan Merapi bagai hidup di antara berjuta-juta kapas yang membentuk sebuah lautan di atas langit.

Aku memandang keluar jendela sambil tersenyum. Beberapa kalipun aku berfikir, misteri lautan kapas masi belum terpecakan. Aku juga tahu, mungkin sampai kapanpun, misteri itu tak akan terungkap.

Tapi, intinya aku senang pergi ke kota Jogjakarta.

Tujuh jam lamanya kami terbang dari kota Jogjakarta menuju Jepang. Sebelum pesawat terbang mendekati bandara, aku menyempatkan diri untuk meliat ke luar jendela apakah gunung Fuji, gunung yang sangat dibanggakan di kota Jepang juga dikelilingi oleh lautan kapas. Saat kulihat, terdapat cukup banyak sekali awan-awan yang menyelimuti bagian puncak Gunung Fuji.

Meski tak terlalu banyak, setidaknya Gunung Fuji tak terlalu jauh kalah dari lautan kapas milik Jogjakarta.

Setelah pesawat mendarat kami turun dari pesawat kemudian mengambil bagasi kami dan pergi ke luar bandara. Saat sudah sampai di luar, aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki mengenakan kaos merah dibalut jaket abu-abu. Aku tau siapa dia. Setela yakin aku tau siapa pemilik sosok yang kukenal itu, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Sama seperti misteri lautan kapas di atas langit, perasaanku padanya akan selalu menjadi misteri di dalam hidupku.

**~THE END~**

**Akhirnyaaaaaaa! Traveling to Jogjakarta selesai juga.**

**Miwa seneng banget loooo. Akhirnya satu lahi fic Miwa selesai.**

**Untuk kata terakhir Miwa di cerita ini, Terima kasi atas dukungan teman-teman dan para reader yang sudah bersedia membaca dan member komen pada cerita Miwa. Semoga sukses dengan fic masing-masing.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!1**


End file.
